musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Nine Inch Nails
Nine Inch Nails, abbreviated NIN, is an American industrial rock band founded by Trent Reznor in Cleveland, Ohio in 1988. For most of the band's existence, Reznor was the sole constant member of the group until 2016, when Atticus Ross, a longtime collaborator of Reznor's, joined the band as a full-time member. Live tours include a full band with a rotating lineup. Nine Inch Nails have released nine full-length studio albums, two of which - 1994's The Downward Spiral and 1999's The Fragile - have record sales exceeding 20 million copies worldwide, with 10 million sales certified in the United States alone, and have won three Grammy Awards. Label(s) * TVT * Interscope * nothing Genre(s) * Rock * Industrial RIYL * Rammstein * David Bowie Band Members * Trent Reznor * Richard Patrick * Jeff Ward * Chris Vrenna * James Woolley * Robin Finck * Danny Lohner * Charlie Clouser * Jerome Dillon * Aaron North * Jeordie White * Alessandro Cortini * Flood (a/k/a Mark Ellis) Includes Members of * Army Of Anyone * Revolting Cocks * Ministry * Lard * Die Warzau * The Exotic Birds * KMFDM * Tweaker * Marilyn Manson * The Innocent * Guns N Roses * Killing Joke * Methods of Mayhem * Skrew * Angkor Wat * A Perfect Circle * Pigface * Howlin' Maggie * The Icarus Line * Goon Moon * modwheelmood * The Mayfield Four * Everclear Band Biography Basically the solo project of Trent Reznor, though he has had many collaborators and different members of his touring band. Even though NIN has been around for a long time, they only have a few records out. They typically have divided audiences -- folks tend to either love them (based on the innovative sound and production as well as Trent Reznor's skill for writing music) or hate them (often based on the juvenile lyrics or the image of the band). Discography Albums *''Pretty Hate Machine'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''Further Down the Spiral'' *''The Fragile'' *''Things Falling Apart'' *''And All That Could Have Been'' *''With Teeth'' *''Year Zero'' *''Ghosts I-IV'' EPs *''Broken'' *''Fixed'' Singles *''Down in It'' *''Head Like A Hole'' *''Sin'' *''March of the Pigs'' *''Closer to God'' *''The Perfect Drug'' *''The Day the World Went Away'' *''We're in This Together'' *''The Hand That Feeds'' *''Only'' *''Survivalism'' Videos *''Closure'' Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 * Pray For My TV Show * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 1 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Musical groups established in 1988 Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Industrial rock groups Category:Industrial metal groups Category:Island Records artists Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Musical groups from Ohio Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Rykodisc Records artists Category:Nothing Records artists Category:Experimental rock groups Category:TVT Records artists Category:Rap rock groups Category:Warner Music Group artists Category:Sony Music Group artists Category:Nu metal groups Category:Alternative metal groups Category:Funk rock groups Category:DJ